The invention relates to a structural element for a vehicle seat, in particular for a backrest segment, which is provided with a through-loading opening, of a backrest for the rear seat bench of a motor vehicle, said structural element comprising a sheet metal plate with a reinforcing plate placed onto it and reinforcing profiles.
A structural element of the type in question is known from the publication DE 44 02 864 A1. It comprises a first sheet metal plate deformed three-dimensionally by means of stamping, and a reinforcing plate which is recessed in the manner of a frame and is connected to the sheet metal plate. Furthermore, inserts which are stamped or bent from sheet metal and locally increase the strength of the structural element are arranged in regions of the structural element that are subject to a high degree of loading.
The increase in strength by means of a reinforcement of the previously known type no longer always satisfies the continuously increasing demands imposed on the rigidity of structural elements for vehicle seats.
The invention addresses the problem of improving the mechanical properties of a structural element of the type in question using simple means.